Levely
|rname = Reverī |ename = World Summit (Funimation); World Meeting, Reverie (Viz); League of the Kings (4Kids) |first = Chapter 142; Episode 91 |affiliation = World Government |occupation = Council of worldwide royalties |extra1title = Meaning |extra1 = World Council |extra2title = Rate of occurrence |extra2 = Every four years }} :The subject of this article is also called Reverie. The Levely (Kanji literally translated as "World Council") is a council formed by the World Government which consists of 50 of the world's leaders out of the over 170 nations affiliated with the World Government. Overview Every four years, kings or queens gather at Mary Geoise for a seven day conference to discuss current events and debate plans for the future. The matters discussed at the Levely could affect the entire world. As this is a meeting of leaders of nations, a full scale war could be initiated if one king simply insults another. An example is when Wapol purposely hit Nefertari Vivi as an act of revenge against her father, Cobra, after he scolded Wapol for his selfishness. Due to Vivi's kindness, she refrained from making a scene, and Wapol was simply angry and left. The possibility for conflict is heightened due to the extreme range of viewpoints among the kings. The word of the World Nobles holds great sway even at the Levely. Customs and Procedures With a gathering of so many world leaders in such a "sacred" place, there are naturally some rules and regulations put in place. One such rule is that everyone, whether they be the royalty, their companions or their escorts, are to be disarmed for the duration of the Levely. All heads-of-states attending the Levely are expected to make a pledge before the Empty Throne, as a sign of allegiance to the World Government, to symbolically state they are supporting the current "peace", and to remind the royals that they are all on equal ground. Each meeting, one of the participants acts as chairman. The chairman is chosen in rotation among all participants. During the current meeting, the chairman is King Ham Burger from the Ballywood Kingdom. Attendees Participants Being a summit of the world kings, all of its participants are the royal patriarch of a World Government's recognized kingdom. Known participants for the current Levely are: *Ham Burger: King of the Ballywood Kingdom. *Nefertari Cobra: King of the Alabasta Kingdom. *Neptune: King of the Ryugu Kingdom. *Riku Doldo III: King of the Dressrosa Kingdom. *Dalton: King of the Sakura Kingdom. *Wapol: King of the Black Drum Kingdom; formerly attended Levely eight years ago as king of Drum Island. *Sterry: King of the Goa Kingdom. *Elizabello II: King of the Prodence Kingdom. *Tea IV *Ban Dedessinée *Ramen: King of the Kano Country. *Beer VI: King of the Roshwan Kingdom. *Mororon: Queen of the Tajine Kingdom. *Tacos: King of the Shishano Kingdom. *Lemoncheese *Jeep *Seki: King of Lulusia Kingdom. *Potaufeu *Samosa *King of the Ilusia Kingdom. *King of Samba. Former Participants *Thalassa Lucas: King of Ilusia Kingdom, who participated eight years ago. *Vinsmoke Judge: King of Germa Kingdom, who lost their privilege after the Whole Cake Island Arc. *Bartholomew Kuma: Former king of Sorbet Kingdom. Companions Sometimes, the king would be traveling with a party of the royal family, palace staff, and\or royal guards. Known companions are: *Princess Nefertari Vivi, Royal Guard Captain Igaram, Head Guards Chaka and Pell, and royal pet super spot-billed duck Karoo from the Alabasta Kingdom. *Princess Shirahoshi, and princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Ammo Knights from the Ryugu Kingdom. *Princess Viola, "lady in waiting" Rebecca, Kyros, the Tontatta Pirates and princess Mansherry from the Dressrosa Kingdom. *Queen Miss Universe and pet Hakowan from the the Black Drum Kingdom. *Kureha, a few Lapins and the Isshi-100 from the Sakura Kingdom. *Queen Sarie Nantokanette from the Goa Kingdom. *Princess Komane from the Lulusia Kingdom. *The Matryo Princesses from the Roshwan Kingdom. *Conny: Queen Dowager of the Sorbet Kingdom. *Jeep's son. Former Companions *Chief Royal Guard Dalton (and in the anime, the Minister of Defense Chess and the Magistrate Kuromarimo) accompanied the king of Drum Kingdom, Wapol, eight years ago. Topics Monkey D. Dragon Eight years ago, participants discussed Dragon and his actions, stating that within four to five years, he would become a major threat to the World Government. This caused a conflict between Nefertari Cobra and Wapol when Cobra scolded Wapol for not taking the threat seriously. Fish-Man Island's Relocation The queen of the Ryugu Kingdom, Otohime, had worked on gathering signatures from her subjects to petition the World Government to relocate Fish-Man Island to the surface as a sign of furthering the peaceful relationship between Fish-Man Island's native races and the humans that comprise the majority of the surface population. Even after her assassination, Otohime's family had worked to continue and fulfill her objective for years and attended the current Levely to finally make their request. Poneglyphs Nefertari Cobra, the King of Alabasta, intended to question the World Government about the Poneglyphs during the current Levely. On the first day of the event, the Five Elders were informed about his request for an audience. Shichibukai System Despite his disagreement with Sakazuki, Admiral Fujitora went to Mary Geoise and encountered his colleague Ryokugyu. While they ate, they talked about Fujitora's travels and Dr. Vegapunk's new creation that Fujitora believed would make the Shichibukai system obsolete, which he planned to bring up to the Levely participants. Later, Pell told Vivi that Fujitora was in a meeting with Nefertari Cobra and Riku Doldo III. Finally, Riku Doldo III and Nefertari Cobra proposed the dissolution of the Shichibukai, citing the abuses commited on their countries by former Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and Crocodile, with the vast majority of votes agreeing. As a result, the Shichibukai system was abolished. History Past 200 years ago, Ryugu Kingdom joined the World Government, and its king was granted a place on the Levely. 16 years ago, Queen Otohime, in an effort to get fish-men and merfolk to grow closer to humans, made a proposal to relocate Ryugu Kingdom to the surface. She wanted to present this wish at the Levely that year, and asked her kingdom's citizens for signatures. 15 years ago, King Neptune stated that he would not be allowed to attend the next Levely due to the recent incident of Fisher Tiger raiding Mary Geoise and liberating slaves, which caused Fish-Man Island's standing to fall. 10 years ago, Otohime went to Mary Geoise and returned with an official letter from a World Noble, supporting her cause to relocate Ryugu Kingdom. She stated that the plan could be realistically put into action if enough signatures are collected by the next Levely. 8 years ago, a Levely was held, with the participants including Thalassa Lucas, Nefertari Cobra and Wapol. During the meeting, Lucas brought up the Revolutionary Dragon, labeling his ideologies "dangerous" and stating that he would become a great threat to the World Government in 4-5 years. Wapol disregarded this as not concerning his country, which prompted Cobra to scold him for his irresponsibility. After the meeting Wapol came across Cobra's daughter Vivi and purposefully hit her as Levely against Cobra. Vivi, however, simply apologized in order to avoid conflict between their countries. Zou Arc Over 50 countries ruled by royal families are planning to attend this year's meeting. Among them are the Nefertari Family of Alabasta, Sterry and his wife, Sarie of Goa Kingdom, Wapol and Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom, Dalton of Sakura Kingdom, the Riku Family of Dressrosa, Elizabello II of Prodence Kingdom, and the king of Kano Country. Several rulers are traveling with an entourage from their kingdoms. Some of the participants are shown traveling with Marines escorting them, while some refused it. The royal family of the Ryugu Kingdom will also attend and will ask to relocate Fish-Man Island to the surface, now that Otohime's signature list is full. Nefertari Cobra plans to ask the World Government about the Poneglyphs and the history of involvement of the Nefertari Family. Whole Cake Island Arc Despite no longer ruling any land, the Vinsmoke Family, as the ruling family of the maritime Germa Kingdom, retain the status and the privileges of royalty, including the right to attend Levely. However, Vinsmoke Judge expects the family's activities will imminently lead the World Government to strip them of this right. Levely Arc While royals from various countries head towards the Levely, the World Government severed ties with the Germa Kingdom for attempting to ally with the Big Mom Pirates. As royals gathered at Mary Geoise, the Revolutionary Army initiated their plan to declare war on the World Nobles with Sabo, Lindbergh, Karasu, and Morley infiltrating the holy land. When the Levely began, the kings and queens gathered around a table. Ham Burger was appointed chairman for this conference. Wano Country Arc Dracule Mihawk notes while reading a newspaper that an interesting topic was brought up at the global conference. During the Levely, Nefertari Cobra and Riku Doldo III persuaded the other royals to vote for the dissolution of the Shichibukai system. References Site Navigation id:Reverie it:Reverie es:Levely fr:Lev Ely ru:Совет Королей pl:Reverie ca:Reverie Category:World Government Organizations Category:Flashback Introduction